Wings of Fire Wiki
HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE ''' '''WINGS OF FIRE WIKI! Books 1-5: The dragons of Pyrrhia are divided — and only the five dragonets foretold in a prophecy can unite the seven warring tribes and bring peace and understanding among them. The books by Tui T. Sutherland tell their story — come along for the fight and feel free to contribute to the wiki! Books 6-10: The dragons of Pyrrhia are at peace after the war, but a new prophecy has arisen, and the dragons who are trying to fulfill it are the Jade Winglet: Moonwatcher, Winter, Qibli, Kinkajou, Peril and Turtle. They must keep a wary eye out for Darkstalker, Onyx, and Chameleon. Those three are all enigmas, and could turn against them at any time. The new dragonets must fulfill their prophecy- to find the 'Lost City of Night', in order to stop thunder and ice from destroying Jade Mountain! Feel free to contribute to the wiki! Confused? ! We currently have active contributors and a total of edits! Only July 25 2017 00:00:00 until Darkness of Dragons comes out! Only January 2 2018 00:00:00 until The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) comes out! A2a.jpg|''The Dragonet Prophecy|link=The Dragonet Prophecy A3a.JPG|The Lost Heir|link=The Lost Heir Book 3.jpg|The Hidden Kingdom|link=The Hidden Kingdom 40628-1-.jpg|The Dark Secret|link=The Dark Secret 51vBn7v-D5L. SY300 .jpg|The Brightest Night|link=The Brightest Night Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|Moon Rising|link=Moon Rising Winter Turning.jpg|Winter Turning|link=Winter Turning Escaping Peril.jpeg|Escaping Peril|link=Escaping Peril IMG 0850.jpg|Talons of Power|link=Talons of Power IMG 5438.JPG|Darkness of Dragons|link=Darkness of Dragons Winglets01.jpg|Winglets #1 - Prisoners|link=Prisoners Every game with a gun is basically the same game also winglets 2 assassin.jpg|Winglets #2 - Assassin|link=Assassin 9780545957625 da61a.jpeg|Winglets #3 - Deserter|link=Deserter 51h2-z_2l6L._SX329_BO1,204,203,200_-0.jpg|Winglets #4 - Runaway|link=Runaway DarkstalkerCover.jpg|''Legends #1 - Darkstalker|link=Darkstalker (Legends) 11.jpg|''The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)''|link=The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) How will Foeslayer react to Darkstalker Foeslayer will be suprised that her son still exists, and in her shock doesn't notice any of his badness Foeslayer will disgrace her son and make him feel the shame Foeslayer will go all out on Darkstalker and release her century long rage at his badness Foeslayer will completely ignore her son in a feeble attempt to punish Darkstalker and then give in to her motherly love Foeslayer will destroy every belonging that reminded her of the family she and Darkstalker had been, burst into tears, and then kill herself to join Arctic Foeslayer will be a bad mother and make no attempt to punish Darkstalker, and instead have a happy family reunion party Foeslayer will be eternally curious about how Darkstalker stayed alive and someone else will kill her out of annoyance Foeslayer will find out what Darkstalker has done and join the rebellion against him, trying to get payback for killing Arctic What should happen with Moonwatcher? She decides she doesn't like neither Qibli nor Winter in THAT way She decides that she loves Winter because he's sweet and needs her She falls in love with Qibli's intelligence and ability to be observant. She gets too caught up with her own life and forgets about her two lovers. They do something and she ends up hating them both. Latest Activity Category:Wings of Fire Wiki